How Sprained Ankle Brings Love Luck For Sue
by HotChocolate329
Summary: During a morning walk Sue spraines her ankle, so we all know who is there when she goes to the ER, yeap Sean the ER intern, Sue's long time crush/ secret love and friend helps her while she is alone. Events happen.


I am not sure about the medical terms but hope that I did a justice, but I know that sprained ankle does not need any heavy exercises, still for my storyline I needed to create it.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors.

Oooooo

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

Oooooo

Sue is used to going for a morning walk with her best friend Brad who is like her right-hand man. However, today is not her day, because she overslept her alarm, spilled her coffee and tripped over a rock and sprained her ankle. For her luck, Brad was there to take care of her, but she felt like he was overacting because he took her to the emergency room where her longtime crush, Sean Donahue is practicing. Upon noticing his friend, Sean rushed to her and overtook her treatments while the head nurse was checking his work, so that's how Sue ended up with a huge bandage, pain killers and some exercises for precaution, on top of that Sean has been glued to her since she was released from ER. Holding her from her waist, so that she can put her entire weight on him, not that she complained because it was heaven when he held like her that, of course apart from her injured ankle.

The pain was killing her, and maybe she should have listened to the head nurse and taken those pain killers, before leaving the ER. Sean helped her to the sofa and cautiously kept her bandage feet on the coffee table. Brad had to leave her with Sean's care as he had some orientation, again, and Lexi was out of the country, on a family vacation for the next few days with her family and Axl. Sue was supposed to have a Sue Time while all of her friends were away. Sprained ankle ruined those all.

Ooooo

Sean quickly got into action making sure Sue is comfortable first, and then took some pain killers and some water for her and made sure she take those in his presence, as he knew how much Sue hated medicines since she was a little girl. He already knew that Lexi and Axl were out and that means Sue was alone in the apartment, Brad also has some final exams, so he decided to take care of his friend and secretly the person who he is in love with. It's all about lending a helping hand for a friend nothing else, he thought.

Ooooo

**Sean's POV**

After agreeing to disagree with Sue whom she wanted to stay alone with an injured leg he quickly left the apartment to grab his belonging and his books, so that he also can comfortably settle for a few days. His heart did all the jumping when she smiled when he said he will be staying with her and also noticed that Sue was blushing a lot, I mean A LOT.

**Sue's POV**

Sue really wanted and liked to spend time with Sean, come on! This is Sean Donahue! But she didn't want to rely on him much, because her heart felt so funny when he was around, but she liked it. That's why her heart and mind were doing the victory dance. After he left the apartment, Sue started imagining how the next few days will be. Sean will be making breakfast, change her bandages, they will watch movies, and he will study and sleep over here and TAKE BATH IN HER WASHROOM. That's when she started blushing when she imagines him in a towel and coming out of her bathroom. Bad Sue bad Sue, she scolded herself.

Ooooo

Sean quietly entered Sue's apartment using the key Sue gave. They agreed that Sue will be staying in Lexi's room while Sean stayed in Sue's room as Axl will murder Sean if he goes into Lexi's room. Sean noticed that Sue was sleeping on the sofa, so he took his belongings to her room and quietly took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. Then he decided to start some coffee for both of them believing that Sue will also need some when she wakes up.

Ooooo

Sue woke up for the sound and saw that Sean is working in the pantry. She wiped her sleepy eyes and saw how to relax and handsome Sean was looking in a casual t-shirt and a pair of shorts and he looked so domestic. Sue sighed and Sean looked at her and gave her a cute smile while bringing two steaming mugs of coffees.

"Suzy-Q, how is your ankle? Does it hurt?" He asked.

She took her mug. "Hey, thanks." She sighed with pleasure. "My leg is killing me!" She said without thinking.

This alerted Sean and within a second her foot was lifted from the coffee table and he was checking for any sign of an emergency. For a second Sue doubted if Sean had super-speed.

"Why? What's wrong? Where does it hurt? Do you need me to change the bandage? No, we should change it. Did you take the pills I left you? I'll get some….." He was talking non-stop.

"SEAN!" she called his name a bit louder to get his attention, and then he looked at her. "Hey, don't worry. I am fine, my leg is fine other than the slight pain and yes I took those pills." She smiled. "Now give me back my coffee. Come to Momma baby!" she cried with pleasure.

Sean chuckled.

Ooooo

Once they are done having coffee, they had a small chat for a while. Sue felt so relaxed and homey with Sean's company. She never wanted this to be over.

Sean was over the moon, after getting more comfortable he started to complete some reports and files he needed to send to the head nurse.

Sue's ankle started to hurt a little when the night came, so they decided to try the exercises that the head nurse suggested. After having dinner they decided to watch a movie, but Sue had other plans, at least her body, even before the movie started she was in deep sleep, cuddling to Sean's torso. Sean took a little time to admire the beauty and cuteness that was in front of him. His heart started to jump again. Even though, he preferred to stay with Sue snuggled to his side he knew better than she needed a proper sleep with her injured leg. So, he lifted her very slowly and carefully carried her to Lexi's bedroom and made her secure with her injured leg. He looked at Sue for a second and gave a small kiss on her forehead and mumbled "Sleep well Suzy-Q," and returned to his bedroom. He was overpowered with Sue's smell on her pillows and sleep took over before he knew it.

Ooooo

Morning came before he knew it. He quickly brushed his teeth and decided to take a shower later; first, he peeked into Sue's room and saw that she was snoring. He smiled and went to the pantry to make him some coffee and breakfast.

He grabbed the pancake mixture and the chocolate sauce and he could stop imagining about a domestic life with Sue. Lazy Sundays they will sleep late and wake up late and snuggle into each other, have cereal for breakfast while she complains that she needs ice-cream and he stops her and make some pancakes and chocolate syrup for her, he sneaking inside the bathroom while she takes bath and stealing kisses and she comes out of the bathroom with only wrapped in a towel. Upon imagining Sue in a towel he dropped the spatula.

"Sean!" he heard Sue calling him. She was walking very slowly or you can say limping. He quickly rushed to help her to the sofa.

"Good Morning Suzy-Q! Sorry, I was just making some breakfast. Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

"Good Morning. Thanks." She thanked him.

He smiled in return.

Once they finish having breakfast they started to try some exercise for her leg. Sue was seated on a stool while Sean was standing very very close to her, supporting her weight in case if she loses her balance.

"Good! Now stretch your toes and bend your foot forward." She did as he told.

"Nice!" He then grabbed a small rubber ball and kept on the floor. "Now keep your foot on the ball and make circles like this." Using his hand he showed her how to make circles. She gave him a shy smile.

"Hold on to me for a while now let go your foot." He said.

Sue tripped again losing her balance taking Sean with her. Both of them fell on the floor, Sean on top of Sue. Both looked into each other's eyes and noticed that other one is leaning forward and…..

Ooooo

While they leaned forward the alarm went off that the exercise time was over. Sue imagined a totally different time Sean's saying Hold on to me for a while now let go your foot.

He quickly got up and helped her on her feet. "You are ok right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, no problem. I think I'm going to hit a shower." She said.

He helped with the shower and quickly made himself busy by trying not to think about Sue in the bathroom and taking a shower only a thin wall between them Then the shower ended he released a deep breath he was holding.

Ooooo

As soon as Sue came out of the shower he went to take a cold bath to relax his mind and body.

Sue thought of watching a movie while waiting for Sean. Usually, she would have had a lot of catching up to do with her studies, but luckily this was a holiday break for them as their one subject was over.

Ooooo

Sean finally decided to talk to her as this was the perfect chance without any distractions for both of them.

"Sue!" he called her name.

"Yeah, I am here." She answered.

It's now or never, he thought. "uh… Sue… do you still date that delivery guy?" He finally asked her.

"No, I am not. I broke up with him months ago." She wondered why he is asking this now and hoped that he was going to ask her out again.

"Well…I was thinking that..uhh.. we should." He released a frustrating breath.

"Sue, will you go out with me? I mean can I, can we go out for dinner once your ankle feels ok? I mean we always have dinner, what I mean is..UHHHH." He stopped.

Sue smiled at his nervousness.

That gave him the courage he needed. "Sue will you go out with me as my girlfriend because I like you a lot and I have this strong feeling for you and about us and I like to kiss you so much for a long time now, and since the Christmas, my feelings have grown even stronger for you. So, I think... no no…I know that I love you and I know it is too soon to say I love you but I have known you forever, so I don't think it's too soon. So, what would you say?" he asked.

"…"

"Suzy-Q"

"Hhhh… oh right". She smiled. "Of course Sean I would love to go out with you like your girlfriend. I too like you so much. Actually, I have been feeling these strange feelings since the Ball. I couldn't understand how to deal, so I was pretty worried that you wouldn't see me like that, but now…. I am so happy Sean. I too think that we are ok to say I love, you see I love you too. I mean how can I not?" She said blushing.

"But before that! I like to do something I've been dying to do since yesterday" she leaned forward and pressed her lips into his warm and welcoming lips ever so lightly and Sean welcome those lips with more passion and love and held her to him tightly.

After a couple of minutes and slow and quick pecks on each other, they pulled back. "So?" both said and smiled.

"I guess you are my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Any doubt?" he smiled.

"No . none, never." She replied.

"So how about a pancake and chocolate milk date until we have a proper date?" He asked lovingly.

"With you this is perfect, you are perfect that is enough for me Sean." She replied with a quick kiss.

Thanks to her sprained ankle Sue and Sean found each other and if they knew this before Sue would have had a sprained ankle months before if it brings her love to her. They were kissing and got ready for their future.

THE END

Ooooooo

Thank you so much for reading.

Hope you liked it and please leave a kind comment.


End file.
